Who You'd Be Today
by the bean25
Summary: CSIs reflesct on what they've lost.  Based on the Kenny Chesney song.  Danny, Mac, Stella, and Flack.
1. Mac

Based on "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney

Based on "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney.

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI NY characters, and my parts about Stella and Flack are strictly fictional, just my perspective I guess.

Mac was sitting at his desk staring at a small picture in his hand. He hated this day. It came every year and brought the same pain. He had Peyton now, but it was still hard for him to think about Claire. Especially on this day-their anniversary. He started to wonder about what it would've been like if she would've survived. Would they have had kids? He had wanted to, and so had she but they never got around to it. He pictured her in his head. Her beautiful smile and her laugh. He began to remember the last thing he had said to her that day.

"I got a call. I'll see you when I get home," he had said to her, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She was getting herself ready for work. He had walked over to her kissed her and left the apartment. He could remember now he hadn't even said he loved her.

He remembered the call he had gotten after the towers had fallen. He found out that Claire had been inside, and that most likely she wasn't going to make it out alive. It had been six years now and she hadn't been found- not a trace of her.


	2. Don

Based on "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney

Based on "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney.

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI NY characters, and my parts about Stella and Flack are strictly fictional, just my perspective I guess.

Don hated this day, and every year it came without his being able to stop it. He was sitting on the edge of bed and staring at the floor. He glanced at the picture on his dresser every once in a while. The picture was of him and his mom. They were at his sister's wedding, about two years before she died.

He had been so close to his mom and would tell her just about everything. He would call her almost every day just to say hi. After she had died three years ago, there were times when he felt like he could talk to her. He would stare up into the bright sunny sky and he would catch himself before he would talk out loud.

Don tried to hold back tears. Even though it had been three years it still got to him. He missed his mom so much, especially on this day.

"I miss you," Don said out loud. A tear fell down his cheek.


	3. Danny

Based on "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney

Based on "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney.

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI NY characters, and my parts about Stella and Flack are strictly fictional, just my perspective I guess.

Danny stared at the picture in his hand. He smiled to himself. Aiden was wearing a cat costume and he was right next to her in his pirate outfit. Even though he was laughing at the picture he was still hurting inside. It was the anniversary of her murder and it was just a rough day.

He was wondering what it would be like if she was still here. Would she still be looking for D.J. Pratt? Would she have moved on sometime? Would she have gotten married and had kids? He hoped so. He had tried with Aiden, but it just didn't turn into anything. He knew that there had to be some guy out there for Aiden. Poor Aiden, why did she have to die so young? She had so much living ahead of her. There was so much left she could do with life.

He remembered how much he wanted to pummel D.J. Pratt for what he did. Although as long as he was behind bars and that was all that mattered.

He put the picture back in the drawer of his nightstand and went out to the living room where Don and Lindsay were waiting.


	4. Stella

Based on "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney

Based on "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney.

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI NY characters, and my parts about Stella and Flack are strictly fictional, just my perspective I guess.

Stella was staring at the photo on the wall in the living room. Her parents had been gone for twenty years now. It had been long enough now that she couldn't even cry anymore. She just remembered them; she had a small amount of memories from her childhood. They were all good memories with them.

Because of their death she had to go into foster care. It was weird but it wasn't all bad. She had been lucky enough to go to a normal foster home, and then be adopted fairly quickly. She missed her parents still, though. It wasn't the same being raised by strangers.

Stella began to wonder what it would've been like if they had lived. Would she have more brothers and sisters? Would they have continued in their wonderful love? She was sure they would have grown old together, hopelessly in love. Their relationship when she was younger was such a good example for her; she wanted something just like it.


End file.
